


Sunshine

by flailingensues



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, i guess, summery smol fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flailingensues/pseuds/flailingensues
Summary: Summer is the worst season to be hugged 24/7, but they manage somehow.





	Sunshine

It feels like summer already.

The damp is starting to settle in, and the air clings to your skin, tugs at your lungs. You have to breathe deeper, fuller, to fill yourself up, before you let that one go and move onto the next. Your ribs are always tight.

The humidity does nothing to stop Victor; rather, it encourages him. If cold weather prompts Yuuri to snuggle up to Victor for warmth, then the heat turns Victor into a Yuuri-hugging octopus for no reason at all. Currently, the human-octopus is clamped on Yuuri’s back.

“It’s so hot, Yuuri—”

“Of course it’s going to be hot if you keep clinging to me, Victor.” Yuuri takes his glasses off to mop his brow. “Just let go of me and you’ll feel better immediately.”

“No~” Victor wails. He’s probably pouting, Yuuri thinks. He can just about feel the pressure of Victor’s lips on his back, through a thin layer of cotton. “You’re so cold, Yuuri. I feel cooler already.”

Yuuri tries to narrow his eyes at Victor, but honestly, he’s quite enjoying all the attention.

(Remember when this was nothing more than a dream I didn’t dare to dream?)

It still feels like a dream, sometimes.

“Get up a bit, Victor, I’m going to move,” Yuuri says, trying to drag the dead weight with him. Victor does not help, only clings tighter. When Yuuri finishes adjusting his sleeping leg, their positions have somehow shifted.

“Um.” Yuuri says eloquently. Victor is staring down at him, arms around Yuuri’s neck.

“It’s so hot,” Victor whispers, eyes dragging down Yuuri’s neck, to the collarbones half-hidden by his t-shirt. Yuuri can’t even imagine what he looks like now, sweaty and dishevelled and flushing slightly.

(Victor doesn’t seem to mind. He looks as immaculate as usual.)

“How can you always look so perfect,” Yuuri thinks. He realises he's said it out loud when Victor’s face lights up.

“Ah, so you think I’m perfect then!” Victor teases, eyes twinkling.

“Um, I said you looked perfect, that’s not the same—”

“You hurt my heart so! Are you saying you only want me for my looks?”

Yuuri tries not to blush even more, but it’s hard when he can’t ignore the press of Victor’s thighs against his own, and how Victor’s fringe floats when he tosses his head back dramatically.

“No,” Yuuri says quietly. 

(“You idiot,” he adds in his head. He hasn’t given up completely yet.)

Victor snaps back, and he has a mischievous glint in his eye. “How are you gonna make it up to me then?” He asks, lips incredibly close to Yuuri’s.

Yuuri almost laughs, but it comes out breathy and hitched.

Victor and the games he loves to play, that gradually become serious down the road as they opened up to each other more and more.  
Or maybe they were serious from the start. Either way is fine, Yuuri decides, as he summons up what courage he has.

“Like this,” he says, and closes the distance between them.


End file.
